User talk:Spark01
Hey Hey Spark01, it me. Remember me? Drake was here! 02:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Uh, why is no one responding to me on chat? Know what, it's easier to talk here anway. So, Alicia said I sexually harased her? Where she say that? You know, Spark these are questions for answers. I'd like them now. Aaha Damn straight!!! I didn't even have to do anything! I see you guys still hate her. I'm glad, I guess you believe me over her, huh? Well, since she's fucked over, I have something to confess. Well, I've been looking around Fantendo after you replied and saw a couple of blogs, and well, there is some truth to what Alicia-bitch has been saying. What up with the groan? And anyway, about my confession, if I tell you what it is, will you not unban the wench named Alicia Well, the psycho bitch was telling the truth on just about everything. But I'' have not been entirely truthful. Want to know what happened? I met her in middle school, all right. Apparently she wasn't getting the message when I would just ignore her, but then her tits grew in and, you got to see, I was the boss around my hood. My friends, Nick and Danny told me to pay atttention to Alicia alot more. When I did, I liked (no, ''LOVED WITH A PASSION) what I saw. A nerd, psycho and retard, yes, but she was still hot as fuck, nerdiness and all. So my crew was sayng that I could get some cuts from her. And since she would do anything I asked (and I mean anything), it looked like she would give me some ass. So, yeah I accepted her and tried to get her to loosen up. I can't just let my rep fall through, can I? Then she told my about you guys on Fantendo, right? So yeah, I went there. I saw that it made her happy. And I figured it might be worth it if it got me closer to getting some cut. Problem was, that approach was taing way to long. So eventually, I just came forward with it. I told her what I wanted from her, and she said that she wanted it right. But I could never get it right, and she would always say no. I asked my crew what I should do and they told me like it was: Either get it or take it. Then the whole thing with Zook happened and I told Alicia that things would be right if she went and talked to Zook for me. As for what happened there, I really don't care. Moving on, I saw that I still couldn't get it right, so the only thing to do: Take a piece of that ass. Alicia said she took martial arts. So my crew (well, not all of them, just Nick and Danny) came after her. But shit got real fucked up, real fast. I knew then my rep was going down. So there was the police involvement and the trial and all that bullshit. She got locked up. And before she got out, me and my folks left that goddamned island and went to Alabama (I lied and said I was moving to California, and I bet that bitch believed me too). Me and my crew from Hawaii are still talking, but I got me a new crew now. And about my reply befor this, why I am I asking you not to unban her? Your just a regular user like me and Alicia on Fantendo. Oh, well. But anyway the above story is how it is.